Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/CrashingCymbal (2)
(Copied from CrashingCymbal's old VCROC app and created per his request). Hello all. This is CrashingCymbal and I would like to reapply for VCROC. As some of you may or may not know, I used to be an admin here, but I resigned my position recently to sort out a few things in my life. Now that those obstacles are out of the way, I finally have more time to myself, and more time to be able to help service the wiki. I am very diligent and obedient, and if I am asked to do something, I will do my best to assist this user as soon as I can. I know that I have to be Rollback before I apply for VCROC, but I have had plenty in experience in what a Rollback user does, and I am very familiar with reverting bad edits and renaming pages (Prepositions are all lower case). Every day I see a story that has an improper title, and most days I have to either alert an admin in Spinpasta chat, or just be patient and wait for it. Recently I have been adding the deletenow template to certain pastas which are do not adhere to the site's quality standards, and just editing grammar and formatting in general. Also, although I haven't been editing much on the WW Forum, I have been providing a lot of constructive criticism on pastas that I have read, and I can easily transfer this ability to the WW board. Also, I will help out with the deletion appeal as much as I can, and whenever I am asked to do so. I know that it can be a colossal pain-in-the-ass, and that's it not fun just doing it on your own. * Must have been active on the wiki for four months: I was active on the wiki for over a year before I became inactive. Nowadays I'm not as active as I was, but I try everyday to get between 5 - 10 edits. * Must have at least 700 edits, 400 of which must be on articles: I have around 6,300 edits in total, around 3,500 (I think) of these of which are on Articles. * Must know how to move pages: Drop down option on the edit button, click "Rename" and follow the proper Wiki Naming Conventions for the page. * Must know how to rollback bad edits: Edits which count as "vandalism" or which demonstrate a degrading in either grammar, formation or categorization should be reverted. * Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time: I know of a few forms of punishment for bad editing and contribution, such as 3 day block for creating spam pages and indefinite block for vandalism. As a chat moderator as well, I am used to making decisions on blocking people for a suitable amount of time and I am sure I will pick these methods up quickly for VCROC as well. * Must know how to delete pages: If I am granted these rights, it will be another option on the scroll down button beside "Edit". Any page considered "Spam" will be deleted post-haste. * Must know how to categorize pages: I have categorized many pages, it's a pretty basic process. * Must be familiar with the wiki layout: Despite my inactivity, I am very familiar with the layout of the wiki. Even with the latest addition of the Writer's Workshop. So whether I deserve a second chance or not is completely up to you. I am open to any objections, queries, or criticism you may have. I would like you to be as frank and as honest with me and my application. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Oh god yes. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 16:09, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Really no reason to ''provide reasons behind the support. Cym knows this site like the back of his hand and has the experience of being a former VCROC and admin as well. A "full yes" from me. Mystreve (talk) 16:33, July 29, 2014 (UTC) SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:37, July 29, 2014 (UTC) You were a good admin, so you should be good here. The Damn Batman (talk) 16:40, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't think this is really even a question. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC)